


Christmas Morning

by roeskva



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Smut, Tok'ra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-19
Updated: 2010-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roeskva/pseuds/roeskva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 2009 Stargate Rare Pairings Ficathon. Prompt: Sam Carter/Martouf: Cuddling. Sam and Martouf/Lantash celebrate their first Christmas together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Morning

**Author's Note:**

> * denotes thoughts or host/symbiote communication.

Sam woke up to the smell of coffee and something sweet and freshly baked. She was momentarily confused, until she remembered. She had not been alone tonight. Smiling, she looked at the clock beside her bed. It was almost 11 AM - she never usually slept this late, but it was Christmas morning...well, sort of. It was still before noon, anyway.

She lay there, listened to the busy noises from the kitchen for a little while, before she got up. She discovered she was still naked and quickly snatched the - quite revealing - nightgown she had not had time to put on yesterday. She blushed a little at the memory of yesterday evening, as she slipped out into the bathroom. She intended to be back in bed before she was missed. If he wanted to surprise her and bring her breakfast in bed, she would happily play along.

Sam had only just pulled the blankets back up around her, when Martouf came into the bed room, carrying a tray. Sam smiled at him - he was wearing Sam's bathrobe - which was a bit too small for him - and a Santa hat!

"Merry Christmas, Samantha." He gave her a happy smile back.

"Merry Christmas, Martouf - and Lantash." She sat up. "What do you have there? It looks absolutely wonderful." She sniffed. "Mmm...is that blueberry muffins?"

"Yes. I baked them following a recipe Daniel provided me with the day before yesterday." He looked proud.

Sam smiled again. "Home-baked muffins! I don't think I've had that since...well, I can't even remember when! So that's why you were so interested in how the oven worked!" She pulled the blankets aside and patted the bed. "Come, sit her with me."

"In a moment." He smiled even broader and gazed appreciatively at her choice of clothing, before he carefully put the tray down on the small table beside the bed. "You look _beautiful_...but I need to get something." He grinned mysteriously and hurried out the door again.

Sam looked at the muffins, suddenly feeling very hungry. The tray also held bowls of freshly cut fruit and berries, as well as orange juice and coffee. It all looked delicious. She hoped Martouf would hurry back so they could eat.

It did not take long for him to return - carrying an armful of packages, wrapped in colorful paper. He had brought gifts for her! Someone must have explained Christmas to him. Sam was surprised - and now very happy she had a small stash of packages for him as well, hidden under the bed.

"Martouf! You didn't have to get me gifts...and I thought you didn't know anything about Christmas?" Sam said, looking pleased.

Smiling, he carefully put down the packages on the bed. "I spoke with Daniel Jackson and Teal'c last time I visited Stargate Command. They explained much about the Tau'ri tradition of 'Christmas' - though Daniel Jackson made it clear the Tau'ri have many cultures and that the one they explained about, is merely one of the more widespread in this _country_..." Martouf looked a little confused. "I must admit the number of different Tau'ri cultures is astounding, even to me, and I originally came from a world with a large population and several regions with their own culture. Very unusual, for most non-Tau'ri humans..."

"Don't worry, it's frequently confusing for us as well."

Martouf nodded, then sat down on the bed and gave her a quick kiss. "Do you wish to open your presents first, or would you prefer to eat first?"

Sam was unsure for a moment. "Hmmm...I'm very hungry...but I am also dying to know what you have found for me."

Martouf bowed his head for a moment. His eyes glowed as he looked up. "Then let me decide. I suggest we eat first - _then_ open packages." Lantash smiled and leaned in for a kiss. He was quiet for a moment afterwards. Sam guessed he was talking with Martouf.

"What is it?"

"Martouf tells me to give you the 'Christmas card' first - then we will eat." He picked up an envelope from among the packages and handed it to Sam.

"You have written a card for me? That's...so sweet!" Sam opened the envelope, not sure what to expect. As far as she knew they did not know how to write in English. She looked at the card inside. The front had a landscape on it, which was made by gluing sand, straw, and small pebbles to the paper. It showed a desert with dunes and even a small Stargate. On one of the dunes could be made out two small figures, sitting as if they were holding hands. The picture was very well done. Either Martouf or Lantash obviously had creative talents. "Wow...is that us?"

"Yes. Teal'c explained to me about the practice of giving Christmas cards. Since neither Lantash nor I know how to write in your language, we decided to make this instead. It is meant as a reminder of the first time we met."

"It is great!" She smiled at them, very impressed. "Thank you." She gave them a long kiss before she turned the card over and looked on the back of it. There were some writing in Goa'uld. "What does it say?"

"Just our names - and that the card is for you - our dear, beloved Samantha."

Sam flushed, then hugged him again. "Thank you - it was very sweet of you." She stretched down over the side of the bed and pulled out the packages she had hidden there. "I have something for you as well."

Lantash smiled happily. It was obvious he had not expected it, but that he was very happy about it.

"We better eat quickly - so we can get to open all the boxes." Lantash gave Sam a kiss before transferring control to Martouf again.

Sam pulled him in for a kiss as well, and embraced him tightly. "This is turning into the best Christmas I've had in years...well, it already was..." she blushed, "...I mean, you were both very wonderful tonight..."

Martouf grinned, a little shyly. He returned the kiss. "Both Lantash and I hope we will get to spend many nights...and many Christmases....together with you."

Sam blushed. "I think I would like that...very much."

They ate quickly, enjoying the food. The coffee were not quite as strong as Sam would have made it - she suspected Lantash was at fault for this. She knew he did not approve of coffee and other drinks which held much caffeine, and so he might have decided to make it less strong. It did not matter - otherwise everything was just perfect.

"It tasted really good..." Sam said, having finished her breakfast. She put the plates and cups back on the table and gave Martouf another kiss. She smiled, and looked at him with a glint in the eye. "Should you ever decide to give up fighting the Goa'uld, I'm sure they would hire you in the mess hall."

"Thank you - I _think_. I have tried the food in your mess hall..." He smiled mischievously. "Perhaps you did not truly enjoy my cooking?"

"Of course I did!" Sam gave him a light slap. "Now - time for gifts!"

Martouf picked up two of the gifts he had brought. "These are from me."

Sam opened them and found a beautiful gold bracelet and a scarf made of what looked like silk. She immediately tried on the bracelet, and then marvelled at how soft the scarf was. When she had thanked Martouf, Lantash came fore and gave her two gifts as well. One of them was a necklace, matching the bracelet in design, but with a Tok'ra tunnel crystal in an intricate cage made of thin gold wires. The other gift was a blue dress with golden threads along the hem. Sam put on the necklace and held the dress up in front of her. She smiled. It was not the type of clothing she usually wore, but she was certain it would look good. She looked forward to trying the dress on - perhaps she would wear it for New Year? She kissed Lantash warmly. "Thank you. I love the gifts."

It was now Sam's turn to hand over gifts. Martouf got his first. He carefully unwrapped both his gifts. He first got a book, with pictures from different places on Earth,  and then a Swiss army knife, which he was very fascinated by. Lantash then took control and opened his packages, which contained a silk pajamas and silk shorts. He gave her a naughty half-smile, feeling sure she would like how he would look in them. Sam also gave them a gift which was for them both - a picture of herself.

"It's for when you're away from me and home in the tunnels." She gave them a kiss. "I'd also very much like to have a picture of you, to look when you are not with me."

"Thank you for the gifts...and we both appreciate the picture of you. You look beautiful in it, though I must say you are even lovelier in person." Lantash smiled at her. Then his smile became more naughty. "This picture of Martouf and I...would you like it to be with or without clothing?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "I don't think my colleagues would like me having a picture of you, naked, on my desk...it should probably be...um...something decent. However..." She felt herself blush a little, and hid her face against his shoulder. "...I think I might like to have a different kind of picture as well. For private."

Lantash grinned, then took her into his arms. "That can certainly be arranged." He murmured, before kissing her.

Sam returned the kiss and embraced him tightly. Lantash ran his tongue lightly along her lips. The, when she parted them, he deepened the kiss. Meanwhile, one of his hands found its way to the small of her back, and the other tangled in her hair. The borrowed bathrobe had fallen open,  and Sam slid a hand under it, caressing his chest. Wanting more access, she pushed the robe off of him and began kissing his neck and shoulders. Lantash gasped as her lips and tongue played over his warm skin. Grabbing hold of her, he pressed his body close to hers, then pushed her down and pinned her against the bed.

"My sweet Samantha..." he whispered, as he tucked at her night shirt. His hands found their way under it and he pulled it over her head, lifting her briefly as he did so. He tossed the clothing out of the way and leaned down to briefly kiss her mouth. He traced her jaw with his lips before moving further down to tease her neck. Sam moaned as Lantash put more pressure behind his licks and kisses. She was certain what he was doing would leave a mark - not that she minded. Besides, it would be several days before she had to be back at the SGC. It would heal before anyone could tease her with it...

Lantash moved back a little and looked at her with both love and desire in his eyes. Sam saw the lust clearly on his face, as his gaze moved down over her body. He dipped his head, letting Martouf have control. He smiled as he looked up.

"You are so beautiful, my Samantha..."

Martouf began caressing her breasts, rubbing her nipples until they were hard. He laid down on top of her and pressed his hard erection against her. Grinding himself against her, he began kissing her deeply, passionately. Sam let her hands slide down his back, caressing him everywhere. She grabbed hold of his ass and pushed herself up against him, moving her hips against his and moaning softly.

"Martouf..." Sam was beginning to feel frustrated. "I want to feel you inside me..."

He gave her a wicked grin. "Soon...very soon. Have patience, my sweetie..." He promised, his voice hoarse with desire. He lifted himself up a little and let a hand glide down her side, over her stomach, and between her legs. Sam immediately parted them a little, giving him better access.

He began pleasuring her, touching her gently at first, then a little harder as the small noises she was making encouraged him. He rubbed her clit with his thumb, as he began dipping first one, then two fingers inside her. Sam continued whimpering, then moaned loudly and arched her back, pressing herself up toward him. Martouf pushed her down again, roughly, and put his mouth to first one, then the other breast, sucking and licking at the nipples.

"Please...take me!" Sam demanded, now slightly desperate. "I need you so..." She spread her legs completely and wrapped them around him, rubbing herself against him shamelessly. 

Martouf gasped hoarsely. Breathing heavily he gave in to her wishes. He kissed her fiercely before pressing his hard shaft against her opening. He slowly pushed forward, entering her. She was very tight, but also incredibly wet. Sam moaned again, loader this time, and shuddered at the pleasure of finally feeling him inside her.

He began sliding in and out of her, slowly at first, but then with greater force and speed. Sam pushed herself up against him, meeting each of his thrusts and moving with him. She was so very close now, and she only faintly noticed as Martouf's eyes flashed and Lantash took over. He continued without loosing a beat, groaning loudly as thoughts began to blur.

Lantash started thrusting faster and faster, pounding into her as his orgasm approached. Moments later he cried out and buried himself as deeply as possible in her, as he spilled his seed. Sam came only moments later, clinging to him as she trembled in her release.

Afterwards, they lay together for several minutes, until their breathing and wildly beating hearts slowed to normal. Lantash kissed her gently before giving Martouf control, so he too could kiss her. He lifted himself off of her and rolled onto his side, pulling her against him. He dragged a blanket over them and snuggled close to Sam. Fortunately, there was absolutely nothing they needed to do today. They could just stay in bed and cuddle for as long as they wanted. Sam turned her head a little towards him and he kissed her, a bit drowsily.

"I love you, Martouf...and Lantash." Sam said, feeling very happy. She wiggled a little, just because she enjoyed the feel of his body against hers.

"We love you as well, Samantha. We always will."

They lay there, holding each other close and talking a little until they fell asleep. Life was good.


End file.
